


Et si Charlotte aux fraises était le disciple de Dark Vador ?

by KatyMcMahon62



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyMcMahon62/pseuds/KatyMcMahon62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un débat qui mérite réflexion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et si Charlotte aux fraises était le disciple de Dark Vador ?

Aiba soupira, une heure ! Qu’allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire pendant une heure ? Il soupira en portant son regard sur Sho lisant un magazine de l’autre côté de la pièce dont la couverture arborait fièrement Dark Vador. Puis le braqua sur l’écran du téléphone de Jun assit juste en face de lui, celui-ci affichait une photo de Charlotte aux fraises… L’idée lui vint promptement.

\- Hey ! S’écria-t-il, attirant l’attention de ses quatre amis, et si Charlotte aux fraises était le disciple de Dark Vador ?  
Le sujet était lancé, le débat pouvait alors commencer. Sans grande surprise, se fut Jun le premier à riposter.  
\- Impossible ! Réfuta-t-il, c’est stupide, elle est bien trop gentille pour être du côté obscure de la force.  
\- Justement, toute cette gentillesse ça cache quelque chose de pas net. Renchéri Nino.  
\- Je suis d’accord, approuva Ohno, quand Nino est gentil ça n’annonce jamais rien de bon pour nous.

Cette remarque lui valut une brusque tape sur le haut du crâne. Sho en profita pour intervenir.

\- Le pouvoir qu’elle détient résiderait dans l’odeur qu’elle dégage, comme une sorte de phéromone capable de manipuler les esprits.  
\- Dark Vador respirerait aussi son odeur, fit remarquer Jun.  
\- C’est ça qui est mesquin. Ajouta Sho sûr de son argument.  
\- Dark Vador se fait aussi entourlouper alors ? Reparti Nino.  
\- Mais non, reprit Aiba, c’est son maître, donc il est forcément plus fort qu’elle.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? S’enquit Ohno, peut-être qu’il croit être plus fort alors qu’en faite il ne l’est pas…  
\- Hey ! Charlotte n’est pas aussi tordue que ça. Tenta Jun, elle sent la fraise, c’est tout.  
\- Ouais, mais avec le temps elle pue la moule. Remarqua Nino.

Les autres approuvèrent immédiatement d’ailleurs. Jun haussa un sourcil puis concéda lui aussi à cette idée.

\- Donc, reparti Sho, Charlotte aux fraises embrume la tête des gens avec son odeur de moule, mais dans quel but ?  
\- Conquérir le monde ! Proposa Nino.  
\- On ne parle pas de toi, là. Le taquina Ohno avant d’esquiver une autre attaque de la part du bratt.  
\- Ah je sais ! S’exclama Aiba, faire de ce monde, un fraisi paradis !   
\- Baka ! S’exclamèrent les quatre autres à l’unisson.

Quelques petits coups se firent entendre à la porte avant que l’un de leur manager n’entre dans la pièce où se déroulait le plus grand de tous les débats de l’histoire.

\- J’ai pensais que vous pourriez avoir faim. Dit-il depuis la porte.  
\- Ben voyons ! S’exclama Sho, on a toujours faim.  
\- Ça tombe bien, reprit-il en tirant un chariot derrière lui, on a des charlottes aux fraises à revendre par ici !

Tous les cinq se regardèrent tour à tour, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

\- Je t’avais bien dis qu’elle était du côté obscur. Chuchota Aiba à l’oreille de Jun.  
\- Elle a déjà commencé. Remarqua Ohno les yeux écarquillés.

Le silence reprit place plusieurs secondes avant que Nino ne se lève brusquement plein de courage.

\- J’espère au moins qu’elles ne sentent pas la moule !

**Author's Note:**

> Les Charlottes aux fraises mèneront une guerre sans pitié et prendront le contrôle de la Terre, puis de la Galaxie toute entière !
> 
> Á part ça, tout va bien dans ma tête xD


End file.
